Love Finds a Way- Legolas and Tauriel
by TaurielThranduillion
Summary: This is a love story of Legolas and Tauriel and how they love with people trying to break them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Tauriel

I sat in my room, unable to think and unable to cry. The scene played over and over again in my head. Kili getting stabbed over and over by stupid Orcs. I grabbed my two silver daggers, my quill and now and headed out. My horse Thárshon galloped fast into the woods and I looked for any Orcs. One lurked into the shadows behind me and I could sense him. I turned around and he died before he could say a word. Any Orc I saw I shot down. I showed no mercy to any one of them. Another figure moved above me- leaping from tree to tree. I looked for the Orc but all I saw was green. I shot an arrow up just to be safe and it didn't come back down. I heard a grunt. I had hit the Orc! But an Orc didn't come down. A blonde haired elf came down with an arrow in his back. My arrow. He turned around and his piercing blue eyes stared at me before fainting. " Legolas! Oh Valar I am so sorry. I though you were an Orc!" I pull the arrow out and he grimaced.

" I am so sorry! Oh I am dead when your father heard about this. " I pick him up not very easily and flip him onto Thárson. I walk the hurt Prince on my horse back to the city. I then burst through the great oak doors decorated with ornate silver made by elves. Thranduil looks at me and rushes over to his wounded son. " What had happened to Legolas?" He asked with worry in his voice. " I thought I saw an Orc and shot and turns out it was him. Not an Orc. But now he is wounded and it's all my fault. " I start to cry. Thranduil doesn't day anything. But he snaps his fingers and the guard gingerly lift Legolas off my horse and into the infirmary. Two female elves start to tend to his wound. Thranduil turns to me. " Since I don't know what happened I must follow our rules. Tauriel, you are charged with treason for shooting the High Prince and will be imprisoned till trial. Guard take her down to the dungeon and place her in a cell. " He ordered. I don't try to over power them. First Kili dies and now possibly Legolas. Two men I loved and both were in deaths cradle. Wait. I love Legolas? Did I just think that? The two guards both clad in gold armor place me into a cell. I lay on the tweed bed and sob only hoping for the best to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas

I wake up in the infirmary and try to sit up. A pain shots threw my back and I look over my shoulder. My chest has no shirt and only a bandage wrapping. I look as far behind as I can to see blood stains on the bandage. The. I remember what happened. Tauriel shot me by accident. I get up to see my lord father. Thranduils face is stern.

" What happened out there son?" He asks. " Tauriel shot me. " I responded. " Speaking of Tauriel where is she?" I look around desperate to find that gleaming brown hair. " In the dungeons for treason. " I turn around sharply.

" What?! But she didn't mean to!" I yell. I race down to the dungeon where I see her in a cell. " Tauriel!" I call out and slide down to her cell. She looks up. " Legolas!" She gets of her bed and falls to the grate. I entwine my hand with hers and look at her. " I thought I killed you. "She whispered. " Shhhhhh" I whisper. She cries a single tear and I wipe it away.

" I'll get you out of here. " I go to the nearest guard and he gives me his keys. I unlock her cell door and she jumps onto me and squeezes the life out of me. I chuckle and hug her back. " Careful. I'm still healing. " I remind her. She loosens her grip.

" I didn't mean to shot you. "Tauriel says. " I know you thought I was an Orc. I think I'm a lot cuter than an Orc. " I tease her. "You are. "Then she does something that shocks me. She reaches up and grabs my face and pushed it down into hers. Her lips taste like roses and cherry. I enjoy this but it also shocked me. When has she ever loved me? She pulls away but I grab her tunic and pull her back.

Tauriel

His lips taste like fire and blood. I like it. I shocked my self when I kissed him. Something inside of me took control and urged me to. He pulled me back in and I allowed him too. Then we pulled away. He stared at me silent for once. " That...was...amazing. "He whispers. I nod. Thranduil came down and saw us together. " Legolas. The Orcs have been raiding villages. If your ready to journey again then I want you and Tauriel to seek them out. " He looked at me. I nodded and Legolas agreed. Thranduil left and Legolas went to put some fresh clothes on. I saddled Thárshon and Grańthi. Then before the sundial hit noon we had raced off to the small villages of Forlond. We stopped for a break about 2 hours after we left and had a nice picnic snack. I lay on the Elven blanket woven from spider webs. Legolas then joined me after he had the horses watered. We lay next to each other very closely. I moved my hand it accidentally touched Legolas's hand. He looked down at our hands and asked a question which his eyes. I responded with no words. He took ahold of my hand and I wrapped my fingers around his. Again I forgot Kili. I needed to let go of him. He was dead and there was nothing I could do. But another man who i thought I loved was laying next to me. I decided to focus on him. I looked over at his piercing blue eyes and I was hypnotized.

Legolas

She allowed me to hold her hand. She was finally letting me in. I looked at her only seeing her looking at me. Her beautiful hazel eyes had me smiling. She blushed and looked down. " Have I created the unseen? I have actually managed to make Tauriel blush!" I teased her. She opened her mouth and smacked me. Not to hard, but quite softly. I chuckled to myself and rolled over. She turned so that her chest was towards me to and I saw her perfect pink lips separate showing flashes of pearly white teeth. I smiled at her. I leaned in and looked down at her lips. She bit them and then leaned in too. I came a little more and so did she. Our lips meet in the middle again. Roses and cherry again. I went a little further into the kiss and I could feel her cringe. I stopped and was about to pull away but then she deepened the kiss. I pulled her onto of me and her long brown and red hair tickled my face. I reached my hand behind her neck and flipped us over. Now she was on the bottom. I kept kissing her over and over again. She kissed me over again. I was enjoying it so much and she was too. I heard horse hoofs approaching. I rolled off of her and we both sat up. She motioned to wipe my lips and I did. Pink stuff came off. I threw her a look and she smirked. Elven guards came by. " Prince Legolas. Your father has sent us with a message. He said that he knows everything that goes on in these woods. And wants us to accompany you to Forlond. " A male voice said out of the gold helmet. I sighed. Tauriel started to pack up the picnic and loaded them onto the horses. I passed her a note. She secretly opened it.

Tauriel

He passed me a note and I opened it behind my horse. -Have you finally opened up to me? I love you Tauriel. After this meet me in the farthest part of he castle 2 past midnight.- I looked up at him and he looked down. I grabbed my pen that I always had with me and wrote something back. I sprung it across and Legolas caught it. He opened it and smiled. He tucked it into his tunic and gracefully jumps onto his horse. We rushed to the villages and arrived there about 3 hours after. Orcs were everywhere. I started shooting them if I could see them. Legolas killed them as fast as inhumanly possible. One of the Orcs scared my horse and Thárshon galloped to an unknown part of the forest. I looked back and the white headed elf that I had left with the Orcs looked at me. " Legolas!" I yelled. He started to follow. Two Orcs knocked me off my horse. My head hit the ground and I was unconsious.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas

Her horse sped up and ran out of my sight. I started to run ontop of the orcs heads, following her. I saw her fall of her horse and lay still on the ground. " Tauriel!"I yelled. I sped up but she was dragged out of my sight. When I reached spot where she had layed all that was left was Thárshon. Poor horse was prancing around, scared. I calmed her down and looked around for any tracks or clues of where she had gone but there where none. I hopped on Thárshon and the Elven guards followed me back to Mirkwood. I threw open the great oak doors and the castle shook.

Thranduil looked at me and counted the number of guards wordlessly. His eyebrows folded. " Where's Tauriel?" He asked. " She was taken by Orcs!" I say fast. " I saw her. They knocked her out and then dragged her off somewhere. We need to find her. " I plan a strategy. " Legolas. I know what happened in the woods. And you know I can't allow it. A prince of Mirkwood and a lowly Silvan she-elf. I will send elves out to find her by you are confined to your chambers. " He snapped his fingers and three guards tackled me. I strained and tried to get them off but another elf tool hold of me. They dragged me out. " You can't do this. I love her. Love with find a way. " I manage to get out. They pull me out and throw me into my room. I rush to the door and the guards lock me in my room. I try to unlock the door with knives and arrows and swords but all prevailed. These Elven doors were made to keep all enemy's out. My blades were useless. None of my weapons would work against them. I sat on my silver sheeted bed and for one of the single times in my life I cried. Six hundred and forty four years and I finally had the girl I loved who had ignored me for five hundred and forty three of those years she had ignored me. I was not going to let her slip out of my grasp. Silver tears slid down my face coating my pale skin with drops of sadness. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep to my tears. And not for the first time I dreamed of her.

Borg

The she-elf lay chained upon the wall. Her head tilted to the side with her eyes closed. I watched her as I had been ordered to. In order to make her stay more 'comfortable' our new leader- Orlk had placed the dead dwarf next to her. Serves her right for killing our spawn. She stirs and finally her eyes flicker open. She blinks a few times- to get used to the dark I bet. She looks around and sees the dwarf. Her eyes open wide and she starts to cry. Her hand reaches out to him and plays with his hair. " Kili...Oh why did you die?!" She cries and it makes me laugh. She looks up at me and tries to charge but the chains pull her back. I laugh. " You killed Kili and you will pay. " She snarled. " I don't think so. " I grunted. Orlk walks in with his axe. He looks at her. " What is your name Silvan she-elf? "He groans. " Tauriel. Head of Mirkwood guard." She spat out. " Tauriel how does your dwarf look now?" And with that two orcs grabbed the dwarf that I killed and dragged him out of the room. " Leave him alone!" She begs. Orlk does one thing which I thought was a little cruel. He brings his axe down upon the dwarf and splits him into two. The she-elf cries even harder.

Tauriel

They cut Kili open. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. A glimmer caught my eye and I looked over. Half in the dirt was a gold ring on a silver chain. I gasped and grabbed it. The Orc looked at me and I was silent. When he wasn't looking I slipped it into my neck. I looked at it and it was inscribed with elvish. One ring to rule all. I slipped it down where any man who had respect wouldn't look. I waited for them to leave and quietly sobbed to myself.

Legolas

I waited till it was dark and then tied my sheets together. I grabbed my daggers, swords, quill with arrows and bow. Then I lowered myself out my balcony and saddled Grańthi. I rode off into the dark and knew where Tauriel would be. Behind the woods at a Orc campout. I raced off into the dark. I tracked a single Orc that had made the mistake of coming out. I followed him back to where the orcs were and saw a hut that obviously was for the leader of orcs. A giant black Orc walked out of it. Orlk.- Son of Azog. He must be the new leader. After they had all left to hunt I slowly crept into the hut. There was Tauriel. Chained to the wall. I looked around for orcs and saw a dissembled body. I looked closer. It was Kili. Oh Valar Tauriel. What have they done to you. I slipped behind her picked the locks to the chains. Then I awoke her by placing my hand over her mouth. I could feel her gasp. " Shhhh " I whispered. She turned around and did gasp. " Legolas!" She helped with happiness. She threw herself upon me and hugged me. I picked her up and carried her out of there. I placed her upon my horse and jumped up with her. When I was settled in front of her i signaled Grańthi to go. We got into a steady steady pace and Tauriel wrapped her around my chest. She was behind me so this was how she held on without falling out. She feel asleep and slumped a little. I stopped and pulled out a blanket I had packed. I laid it on the ground and places my cape under her head for a pillow. Then I gently lowered her off the horse and laid her onto the blanket. She stirred and I kept watch while she slept.

Tauriel

I woke up on the ground on a blanket and Legolas's cape. I groaned as I sat up. My head ached. I look around and saw Legolas slumped against a tree. I slowly got up and grabbed his cape. I placed it around him and snuggled up against him. My head lay in his lap and chest. I fell asleep again. I think it was about an hour or so when he finally stirred.


	4. Chapter 4

I unlock Legolas's door and walk in.

" Legolas. I'm sorry for such dramatic measures but I felt that they were..." I looks around and walks to the bed. When I look there are no sheets or blankets. I look out the windows and see the string of sheets and blankets.

" Oh damn you boy!" I curse. Why does he disobey me? I walk to his table where he keeps his weapons and all are taken. His sword. His daggers. His quill of arrows. His bow that his mother gave him. All gone. I walk out. " Guards! Where is the Mirkwood guard? Send them out to find my son!" I sat down on my silver throne. Legolas may not think so but I care about him and his future. I only do what I think was best for him and he goes and disobeys me. Oh Valar. He was just like his mother. I saw the Mirkwood guard ride off looking for that boy.

Legolas

I woke up against a tree with a heavy feeling in my lap. I look down and saw Tauriel in my lap. I watched her and her face was so delicate. She never snored. Her lips were laid perfectly against eachother and her eyes looked still. Her skin was pale against her brown redish hair. I leaned down and woke her with a kiss. Her eyes fluttered openings her hazel eyes pierced my heart and I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel

He kissed me and I awoke. Almost like a fairytale. I loved it and I kissed him back. His lips and mine felt so right together. They fit together perfectly like a puzzle piece. I tasted his blood and fire lips over and over. Our passion was electrifying. I didn't care what Thranduil would say. I loved Legolas and that's all that mattered to me. I knew that Legolas loved me too. He would do anything for me just like I would do anything for him. I heard approaching hoof steps and I sat up. Four armor clad horses with golden Elven guards of the Mirkwood guard approached. My Mirkwood guard. Why was my army looking for- Thranduill. Of course. I turned to Legolas. " What did your father do when you told him I was missing?" I asked curiously. Legolas shifted. " He um kinda confined me to my chambers. " He mumbled. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. " And that is why we have Mirkwood guards watching us I pointed. The guards hauled us to our feet and made us go back to the castle. Thranduil was furious with Legolas. Legolas wasn't paying attention though. I could tell because he was playing with his fingers. " Tauriel. You will be moved to the North tower. And Legolas. You will be moved to the South tower. I told you before. I can't allow this fantasy of you and this lowly Silvan she-elf to continue!" He yelled. When he had calmed down he went to Legolas. " The Princess Arwen is coming to Mirkwood. Her father and I have come to an agreement. You and Princess Arwen will combined our kingdoms by a bond more powerful than a treaty. You are to marry the Princess Arwen." Thranduil said sternly. " No. I do not love her. I love Tauriel. I will not marry some old princess. " Legolas's words spat anger. I didn't say anything but I was not happy. I wanted Legolas to be mine. Not some other princess. But I knew that he had a duty to do and that I was just a lowly Silvan she-elf. I walked of to my room and gathered what had been left of my stuff. I walked quietly to the North tower where a bed had been made and my stuff had been moved. Legolas came running down the hall. " Tauriel! Wait!" He grabbed my arm and I stopped. " What do you want Legolas? You heard your lord father. We can't be together. " I tried to hide the fact that I was crying. His reached his long silvery white fingers across my face taking the tear with him. I turned the other way. "I want you and only you Tauriel. I love you." My breath hitched in my throat when those three words left his lips. Those words hurt more than they did happy. That simple cruel fact that I couldn't have him made everything for me worse and bitter. Remember Tauriel, be strong and have self-control, I can do this, I can stab myself with denial just one more time. " Legolas. We can never be..." I gave out a small yelp when he suddenly placed his hands on my waist and turned me around unexpectedly to face him and his hard face. I was now trapped between him and the wall. "Tauriel look at me in the eye and you tell me you don't want me, tell me you don't feel something for me. " I looked him in the eye. " I do feel something for you but your father said we can't be together. "Another tear slid down my face. He wiped it away. " Then we will just keep it secret Huh?" He grinned and pecked my check with a little kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day following Princess Arwen and her Father Lord Elrond Undómeil from Riverfront came to stay at Mirkwood with us. Lord Thranduil greeted him with a hug and a firm handshake. Then Lord Elrond presented his daughter. Before she said hello she gave a look to the man standing next her horse. I saw a look in her eyes and turned to Legolas and whispered into his ear-" Did you see the look she gave that man? She doesn't want to marry you either. She loves that man. " I say gleefully. Legolas smiles. " Maybe there is hope for us after all. " Thranduil turns to us and we stand still. "This is my son. Legolas Greenleaf. And my head of Mirkwood Army- Tauriel. " I curtsy and Legolas bows. I look at Legolas and he looks at me. Arwen catches it. I look at her and and she cues me aside. I follow her and she and I talk. " So you love Legolas?" She asks with a mystical accent. I look back at him and turn away when I see him watching us. " How did you come upon that idea?" I ask. She looks at me with a look that makes me surrender. " Alright. Yeah. I love him. But he has a duty to do and he needs to put his feelings aside for me. " I say trying to stay strong. " O have to admit. I don't love Legolas either. For I too love another man. Lower than me. Aragon Elessar. He was the man back there with my horse. "She looked back at him and blushed. " Yeah I kinda saw that. " I nudge her.

" Well maybe all four of us can persuade our lords and fathers to cancel this arrangement. "Arwen suggested. I agreed with her. I called over Legolas and she called over Aragorn. The both walked over and together we plotted.

Arwen

After we planned how we were going to talk to the lords of the castle I called Aragon to my chamber which I had been placed in the West wing.

" Oh Aragorn. I won't marry Legolas. I want to marry you! I love you. " I grasped his face and pulled it to mine. He caressed my face and I was impatient. I grabbed his face and pushed it to mine. He brought me close and I tasted the passion on his lips. " Don't ever stop. Please love me for eternity. " I gasped. " I wouldn't dream of loving anyone else. You are my only love and I will never love anyone else. "He said into my mouth and he places his lips repeatedly upon my lips. " Wait one minute. " I whisper and pull away. Aragorn looks sad and I giggle. I rush to my door and look out to see if there is anyone. When I see there is not I close and lock my door.

Thranduil

I sit with Lord Elrond and we talk about how we would pull this wedding off. " Arwen loves her helper Aragorn. She won't be happy with this. " He stated. I look at him. " Your daughter loves another?" I ask. He nods and I think for a minute. " My son loves a lowly she-elf. " I tell

Him and we both consider our options. " If we want to allow our children to be happy then maybe we shan't go in with this wedding. " Elrond suggests. " I hate to have my son marry a lowly Silvan elf but that Is what makes him happy. " we shake hands and make a treaty.


	7. Chapter 7

Tauriel

I toy with the ring and decide what to do. Shall I tell Legolas or keep it a secret? Legolas comes in to his room where I am and I tuck it back down my shirt. He places his hand on my hips and spins me around. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. We sway back and forth to the silent music in our heads. I place my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. He picks me up and places me on the bed. Then he lays next to me and I wrap my legs around his and fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

Legolas

She falls asleep on my chest and I play with her hair. I see a silver chain and my eyes follow it. I probably shouldn't have looked down there but my curiosity took over. I pulled it out to see that cursed ring. I pulled it off and she woke up. " Where did you get this?!" I demanded. " It was... I... I found it half way in the ground... The orcs... They had it..." She said. She sounded scared. I reached out for her hand but she withdrew hers. " Give it back." She said firmly. I didn't hand it back. " I will give this to my father. He will decide what to do with it. " I responded. She made a grab for it but I caught her arm. " Give it back!" She snarled. I looked into her eyes and saw a blackness that had never been there before. "Tauriel. That ring is controlling you. " I try to warn her but she protests. She grabs my dagger off the bureau and holds it against my throat. " TAURIEL!" I yell at her. I flip her over and hold the knife at her throat. Then I take the ring and hide it. I release her and she attacks me. " Where... Is... It?" She snarls. " Go ahead. Search me. " I told her and she did. Every last bit. I sat up a little and after she was done she brought the blade back to my throat and knocked me over. Thranduil came in and saw her holding the blade over my throat. A line of red appeared and Thranduil pulls her off. I stand up. " What is going on here?" He looks at me. I go under my bed and retrieve the ring. I hand it to Thranduil and Tauriel goes crazy. " It's been controlling her. She can't stop and it's not her fault. " I explain. He takes the ring and looks at it. " Is this the one ring?!" He asks. I nod and tells me to chain Tauriel up in the dungeon. " She is two precious for me to chain her up down in that filth. " I responded.

" Chain her any were just make sure she can't escape and kill. Oh and by the way- the wedding is off. Elrond and I have decided to allow you to marry someone of your choosing. " I gasp in delight. Then I shake Tauriel and pick her up and hugged her. She growled at me. I locked my door and ran down stairs to the blacksmith where I grabbed the strongest pair of chains, a hook and a hammer. I then ran back up stairs and unlocked my door. Tauriel charged at me but I caught her and threw her over my shoulder. She kicked and strained but I was stronger. I threw her onto the bed and hammered the hook into my wall. Then I attached the chains and locked them on her wrists. She struggled for a while but these chains were made by the best Elven blacksmiths possible. She fell to the ground tired from her efforts. I grabbed two pillows and a blanket and placed them down by her. She used the pillows and covered herself with the blanket. She looked at me and I swear I saw her eyes becoming back to normal.

Tauriel

In the morning I woke up with an awful headache. I put my hand to my head and winced. I looked at my hands. " What the...Legolas!" I yell. He falls out of bed. His chest bare. I look at his abs for a while and smile. He blushes and then I remember what I was gonna say. " You better have a good explanation as to why I'm chained up to your bedroom wall!" I say with a mad face. He looks at me and plays with a new scar across his neck. " What's that?" I ask. He looks at me like he is annoyed. " You cut me last night. When I took something of yours. " I gasp and reach down into my short and feel around. He laughs. I feel nothing but skin. He laughs even louder. " Give it back. " I ask nicely. He shakes his head. I sigh. " Very well. " I say. He comes closer and stares into my eyes. " Guess what?" He says joyfully. Oh Valar. " What?" I ask curiously. " My father has allowed us to get married!" I gasp with delight. " Oh yes!" He says. I watch him as he pulls a box out of his pockets. He kneels and says:"Will you marry me Tauriel?" My answer is one word. " Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas

I grab her and hug her. Then I unchain her and kiss her. Her lips are reaching and reaching for mine and I taste her passion. A thought flashes through my head. Her in a white dress next to me in my ceremonial robes. I can't wait for that to happen. She smiles at me and I pick her up and spin her around joyously. She laughed and I spun around faster and faster till we feel upon the bed. We laughed and climbed into each others arms. She laid her head upon my chest and I pushed ourselves up into the pillows. She reached up and started playing with my hair, braiding it and twisting it. I smiled down at her and she yanked my hair. I winced as she played with her finger tracing it around my lips. Over and over again she ran her finger over them pulling them apart. I started to play with hers. Traced them and pulled them apart. I had had enough teasing. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close and kissed her repetitively. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and it was amazing. I got up for one moment only to close and lock the door.

Tauriel

It was amazing. He loved me more than any one could. After the sun has set and we played around I change my outfit into a green dress with a leather corset. Legolas approved of it with a look. I shoved him onto the bed and picked out an outfit for him. I chose a leather pair of black pants and a white shirt with a tie on the top. Then I chose a green cape with the Elven lead in it. He dressed immediately and we headed out to see Thranduil. We found him with Elrond and Arwen. Looked like some one already told her. Legolas took my hand in his and told his father-" Lord Thranduil. I wish to marry Tauriel. And I want your blessing. " He waited anxiously. His father stepped down of his silver throne and came to us. Then he took off his two rings. One of them was male and the other was female. He separated out hands and placed the silver feminine one on my ring finger and placed the male one on Legolas's. " With these rings I give you my blessing to be bonded by marriage. " Thranduil sighed. He had finally given up. Then Lord Elrond did the same for his daughter and her love. I squealed and jump onto Legolas. We kissed eachother.

About a month later I walked down the long hall way into a room full of elves. I wore a silver white dress that was spun from spider webs and Legolas did ended wear his robes. When we stood together we looked like a fairy tale couple. " By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. " Thranduil said rather dull. Legolas reached down and gently placed his lips upon mine. But I pushed farther into his and he pushed into mine. It was like tug of war with out lips. After the wedding we ate cake and pies and fruits and chicken. All sorts of delectable food. Then Legolas led me to a room which was covered in candlelight and rose petals. I started walking to the bed and he was walking backwards looking at me. I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. He had a devilish look on his face and I liked it. I started to unlace his robes and he kissed me.

Legolas

In the morning I awoke next to my new wife. I looked around and saw the bed completely destroyed. I had to laugh. We had so much fun that we destroyed the bed. Tauriel woke up and saw the mess. Then she looked at me and we both laughed hard. " Morning Lady Tauriel."


	9. Chapter 9

Six Months After the Wedding

Tauriel

I lay in my cell waiting for Orlk. He comes down to my cell and throws a bowl of slop and bread under the door. I drink greedily and when I am down I wipe my mouth with my sleeve. My poor green hooded dress with the leather corset. It was torn up and ripped. I had been under control of the orcs for four months now. Ever since the battle between the elves and the orcs Legolas and I had been taken captive for ransom. None had come yet. " Legolas…. "I whisper and I get a response. " Tauriel …. "He said hoarsely. I reach out to the cell across from me and try to grab his outstretched hand. His fingers barley touch mine and I sigh. Every day we try and every day we fail. Our hands are just to short and the cells are just to far apart. Borg comes and unlocks Legolas's cell. They take him out of the dungeons and out of my sight. I follow him with my eyes as far as possible. We can't show any feeling towards each other because if we did they would surley torture us if they knew we were husband and wife. Ot was bout an hour or two later when Legolas returned. They shoved him into the cell and left him there. " Legolas?" I whisper. No response. I try again " Legolas!"I whisper loudly. " What do you want Tauriel?" he responded coldly. He wasn't himself. "What did they do to you?" I asked quite scared that the orcs traumatized my husband. He didn't come out of the shadows. "Legolas. Step out of the shadows!" I am concerned. He finally shows his face and I gasp. He is covered in bruises and his long blonde hair is cut. Instead of it flowing past his hips it was cut beneath his shoulders. " They beat me up Tauriel. And they are coming after you next." He whispered. He was right. The Orcs came to me next and grabbed me. They took me to a room with a large blade.


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas

I heard her scream. " NO!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARDS!LEAVE HER ALONE! I scream out my cell. The orcs come down with a piece of her red hair. They throw it in my cell and I look at it. " No. No. No. I love her. WHY?!" I sob. My beautiful wonderful wife. Tears fly down my face in fury and I keep kicking at my cell door. Finally it comes loose and I run out of there. I pass down a hall way where I see Three orcs carrying a unconscious body down. Red hair and green dress. Tauriel. I manage to pass her face. Her eyes rest peacefully closed, her lips lay open just waiting for me to kiss them back to life. I sneak out and steal one of the Orcs beasts and run back to Mirkwood where I slam open the great oak doors and lock myself in Tauriel and my room. No one is allowed in for four days. In that time I go though every item of hers and think of every thing we had together. I sob my eyes out and I can't stop. My lord father comes in and I say nothing. " Ive missed you Legolas. What has happened to you?" Finally I let out everything that had happened. " The stupid Orcs have killed the one thing I held most dear. They slaughtered Tauriel and left me this lock of hair. " I opened my hand and showed him the lock of hair that I never let go off. I went to my cabinet and pulled out a locket. I slipped her hair inside and clipped the locket on. I will never take it off now. This is all is have to remember her.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas

I heard her scream. " NO!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARDS!LEAVE HER ALONE! I scream out my cell. The orcs come down with a piece of her red hair. They throw it in my cell and I look at it. " No. No. No. I love her. WHY?!" I sob. My beautiful wonderful wife. Tears fly down my face in fury and I keep kicking at my cell door. Finally it comes loose and I run out of there. I pass down a hall way where I see Three orcs carrying a unconscious body down. Red hair and green dress. Tauriel. I manage to pass her face. Her eyes rest peacefully closed, her lips lay open just waiting for me to kiss them back to life. I sneak out and steal one of the Orcs beasts and run back to Mirkwood where I slam open the great oak doors and lock myself in Tauriel and my room. No one is allowed in for four days. In that time I go though every item of hers and think of every thing we had together. I sob my eyes out and I can't stop. My lord father comes in and I say nothing. " Ive missed you Legolas. What has happened to you?" Finally I let out everything that had happened. " The stupid Orcs have killed the one thing I held most dear. They slaughtered Tauriel and left me this lock of hair. " I opened my hand and showed him the lock of hair that I never let go off. I went to my cabinet and pulled out a locket. I slipped her hair inside and clipped the locket on. I will never take it off now. This is all is have to remember her.

A year after the imprisonment

Legolas

A day didn't go by when I did not think of her. My lord father told me that it was time to move on but how could I when the only women who I loved was dead? " I need more time. Didn't it take you two years to get over my lord mother?" I turned on him. Thranduil didn't answer." I expect you to get married again Legolas." He started to walk out. " Oh and Legolas?" I look up. " Cheer up."He walks out. I sit on the bed and my fingers instinctively go up to the locker. I go to my balcony and watch the people pass in and out. I see a couple women with red brown hair but one stands out from the others. I watch her more closely. She looks up at me and then looks down again. But those eyes I could never forget. I slammed open the doors and slid down the ramp of the great staircase. I tumbled gracefully off and opened the great oak doors to the castle. I look for her. Her hair, her eyes and her smile.

Tauriel

I watched him from below. He probably didn't recognize me. But his piercing ocean blue eyes landed on me. The recognition I saw. He knew it was me. I ran to the doors and banged on them. I waited and waited. They flung open and there he is. My loving husband. He grabs me and picks me up into the air where he spins me around.

Legolas

She is a dream come back. I reach up and kiss those chapped lips back to life. She is mine and I will never let her go. " How did you survive. " I whisper. " I thought you were dead.

" I only pretended. I knew you would come back here and wait for me so I pretended to be dead. They only wounded me. " Tauriel pulls up her torn sleeve to show a gash. I wince. " I love you and I will never let you go. " I kiss her over and over and over again. And that is what true love is about. True Love Always Finds A Way.


	12. Chapter 12

Thranduil

I take the cursed ring and lock it in a place only I can find and open. If any one found this destroying piece of metal then the world surly be undone one piece at a time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me if you liked it or not.**


End file.
